The overall objective of this project are the establishment of a Mental Health Clinical Research Center at Yale which will unify, enrich, and expand a unique potential for clinical research in psychiatry in this setting. Building upon existing expertise, we have planned to develop core facilities in data analysis and processing, and in neuropsychopharmacologic measurement which will facilitate the assessment of social, psychological, and biological components of the major illnesses in clinical psychiatry. Under the leadership of senior faculty with established research reputations we have begun the task of programmatic interchange and collaboration. Programs are already underway in clinical neuropharmacology, clinical psychopharmacology, clinical behavioral genetics, schizophrenia and related pychoses, affective disorders, the major developmental deviations of childhood, and psychiatric epidemiology. The establishment of core resources in clinical neuropsychopharmacology and in methodology and data processing should enable this research group to enhance the pace and breath of programmatic development among existing resources.